srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience
Experience, better known as XP, is, as in any RPG, the main way of improving your character's skills and powers. Types ;General XP :This is your ordinary, run-of-the-mill, plain, normal xp, and can be spent to raise any of your skills or powers. ;Specific XP :Apart from your general xp, you can also earn xp specific to skills and powers that you have. This xp can only be spent to train the skill or power for which it was earned. How to earn XP ;Quests :Quests of all sorts will be the main way you will earn your XP. The rewards for completing quests are often quite generous, and will at times give you specific XP to all skills and powers. ;Skill and Power checks :You will sometimes come across a situation in which you use a particular skill or power. For example, you may have to use Thievery to disarm a trap, or Fortification to protect yourself from a fireball. A successful use will usually grant you specific XP for the skill you used, and the amounts are generally preset (ranging from 4 to 128, occasionally higher, using 4 as the base multiplier). ;Combat :You can earn combat experience from battles, ranging from 1 XP for very easy foes, to (rarely) more than 1,000 XP for boss fights during quests. This XP will be divided amongst general and specific XP. You will receive some specific XP to the skills (such as Weaponry) and powers (such as Shadow Magic) that you used during the combat. :The formula(e) determining the amount of XP gained from a certain Combat is presently unknown. Some guidelines: :* The use of Powers during combat generally results in a decreased amount of XP (there are fairly frequent exceptions to this rule, however). :* The higher the level of the power employed in combat, the lower the XP reward well tend to be (still unconfirmed and debated) :* Higher to-hit values usually result in higher XP rewards. You can willingly lower your own MR rating by downgrading (swapping or removing some of) your MR-boosting equipment to take advantage of this. :* "Normal" enemies that are 3+ to hit almost always yield 1 XP only. Many others, including most scaled enemies with to-hit ratings between 7+ and 12+, share that reward limit. :* Some enemies reward you with a more-or-less fixed amount of XP for the battle. This amount can be influenced by the factors above, but is typically higher than could be expected for a foe of the same class and characteristics. ;Grinding :If you want to improve your character once you've completed all the quests in the game, or even at any moment before then, you can start grinding. This usually involves some combination of exploring the realms and replayable scenarios. ;Quickstone :Once you acquire a quickstone, you will receive a daily bonus of general XP, equal to 10% of the XP (both general and specific) that you earned the previous day. ;Special Awards :There are various special situations that will grant you XP, such as the Adventurer's Pack when you upgrade an account to AG status. ;Trading in Adventurer Tokens :If you are very desperate for XP (and are able and willing to donate money in exchange for ATs), you can trade in your Adventurer Tokens for XP at the small windowless building with a blue door. You get 200 XP for 1 AT. Be warned, there is no way to reverse this exchange, and ATs are a lot more valuable than XP (Specifically, each AT is worth between ¢63 US and ¢31 US (rounded), depending on the amount donated). Where to spend XP ;Training The main use for your xp is to train up your skills and powers. You can do so at any SAFE location at a cost in xp. You can also train powers at the Grey Circle at a 10% discount. ;Purchasing powers and skills You can use xp to purchase powers at the Grey Circle, purchase some Weaponry subskills at Thofyra's Training Yard, and purchase Woodsmanship from . ;Leveling items You can spend xp on certain items to increase their potency. As of now, there are 5 such items in the game: *The Finger of Dread *The Phantom Items (Phantom Weapon and Phantom Armour) *The Glittering Ice Shield * ; *This special quest requires general XP but rewards you with improved stats. Category:Currencies